Moonlight
by scarlet700
Summary: Looking out my window, I saw him. He was sitting there again, just like every other night. No one in the Village trusted him, but I did. They called him traitor and scum, while he just kept quite and I had finally come to realize... I loved him.


**_Author's note: I have done my research on Itachi and found his true character, so if you disagree with me, please make your way to www dot narutopedia dotcom and search up Itachi. Please enjoy this story._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto_**

* * *

**_Moonlight_**

Tossing and turning recklessly, I growled in frustration, slamming my fists down on the bed beside my body in an attempt to rid some of the anger I was feeling, but it didn't work; nothing ever worked. For the past three weeks I've been so riled up for some unknown reason and, to make matters worse, I would wake up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. At least that's what I kept telling myself, knowing that it was all a lie.

There were a lot of things I knew that I wasn't supposed to, one of them being what had really happened the night of the Uchiha Massacre. It had been Sasuke who told me, after we found him lying on the floor next to his supposedly dead brother, but Itachi wasn't dead after all. We had taken both brothers back to Konoha to be hospitalized; they had almost succeeded in killing each other, a thought that made my body cringe as a terrible ache filled my heart. Itachi had been the first to awaken and then he had been put under the supervision of the ANBU until Lady Tsunade decided what to do with him and Sasuke had awoken shortly after.

It had been one night when I was doing his weekly check up that he finally told me everything Itachi had told him, but I didn't believe it for a second. Itachi Uchiha was a wild and crazy monster that was why he butchered his clan not because the third Hokage had told him to; I just couldn't accept that, but after Sasuke had kept to his story for six healing sessions, sharing small memories of when they were younger, I became very confused. I was starting to feel sympathy and a growing attachment to the older Uchiha brother.

I had decided to do research on Itachi to see if anyone could tell me what he had been like before the night he had killed his clan. Everyone I spoke to, especially Kakashi who had been on his ANBU squad, had told me that he was calm, kind, and loving; they didn't understand why he had done what he had done and so I slowly started accepting his story as the truth.

Two weeks after the treatment Sasuke and Ino started dating, finally freeing me of the love I felt for Sasuke, replacing it with a protective, brotherly love, but it had not been as difficult to accept them as I thought it would be, making me realize that I had formed a crush on his older brother. I couldn't believe it. I had only met him a few times in battle, heard stories of him from Sasuke, and other than that I had only passed him in the village a couple of times.

Lady Tsunade had decided that he could stay in the village on one condition. He would be on lock down for two years, meaning that he would only do D-ranked missions inside the village and wear a tracker bracelet on his wrist. I had healed his eyes and Tsunade had healed the damage that had been done to his internal organs, giving him his health status back.

Every time I saw him, he smiled at me and greeted me kindly, as he did with everyone else, but I couldn't help the blush that tinted my cheeks red and the butterflies swarming around in my stomach, but then this problem had started.

I had been passing by while he had been picking weeds out of a farmer's private garden. The farmer and his wife had been standing nearby, discussing loudly – loud enough for Itachi to hear – how much of a monster Itachi was, calling him a traitor and the worst scum in the village, but Itachi did nothing of it. He had taken the distrust and vile things they said about him and just carried on with the garden, leaving it spotless when he left.

That night I had tossed and turned, much like tonight, and woke in the middle of the night, feeling a disturbance in the peace. Walking out onto the small balcony outside of my bedroom, I saw Itachi sitting on the railing of his balcony staring at the half moon, the pain and sorrow showing in his onyx eyes, making me realize that he too was only human. The following nights I had woken up at the same time, finding him in the same spot, but I have never dared to speak to him in such a vulnerable state. I had from that night on made it my responsibility to be extra nice to him. We had gone out as friends a couple of times, even though I wanted and still wanted it to mean more, but to him I was probably just some little girl that he would not see as a romantic interest, following in his younger brother's footsteps, although, I was grateful that he wasn't cold like Sasuke had been. I had learnt small things about him like how he liked to visit traditional Japanese shops or that his favorite food was cabbage and onigiri with seaweed in it.

It was great to see his soft and compassionate side, having only seen his composed, emotionless side in combat, but what I enjoyed the most was when we would accidently touch or bump into each other, sending electricity through my body, finding that I wanted more. I wanted to hold his hand, pull him into a tight embrace, and feel his lips move against mine in a need of something more.

Sighing longingly, I stood up from my bed, not bothering to put on something warmer. There was something wrong, I could feel it in the air and in my heart, where an unbearable pain was growing, almost engulfing my entire soul into a black pit. Clutching the spot just over my heart, I fought back tears, manoeuvring in the dark through the objects in my room to reach my balcony.

Quietly sliding the door open, I walked right to the edge of the railing, all the while the pain in my heart getting worse. Looking across the balcony, my eyes landed on Itachi's form.

His skin glowing under the full moon's light, his hair lose, hanging over his face blocking my view of his expression, and his finely sculpted muscles exposed as he was only wearing gray sleeping pants, but he was shaking uncontrollably with his hand clutching over his heart, the other having a tight grip on the railing. His forehead was resting on the leg that was propped up on the railing, the other tensing up every time he let out a silent sob; a heartbreaking sight.

I finally understood why this strange pain was filling my heart, his pain was calling to me, begging to be eased away.

Climbing onto my railing, I jumped into the night sky, landing perfectly in a crouch on his balcony. Immediately his head snapped up, giving me a view of the torment in his onyx eyes. Silent tears started streaming down my face as a new level of love filled my heart at Itachi's actions. He didn't snap at me to leave or quickly wipe away his tears like a normal guy would do, but simply stared at me looking completely helpless and broken.

Without giving it a second thought, I rushed over to his side, throwing my arms around his neck in a comforting, reassuring embrace, feeling his body shake against mine. Now, I could tell that he might be the most composed, rational man I had ever met, but he was still young, a young man that had been given an incredibly difficult job and a very unfair hand to play and nobody would ever know the suffering and emotional torment that he had to endure in killing the people he held most dear to him.

I shifted slightly, allowing him to climb off the railing and felt my heart swell as he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around my waist and sobbed, "I simply followed orders… a-and did what was best for the village, but i-it hurts, it hurts so much."

"I know, it's okay." I cooed as a new wave of sobs shook his entire body. I ran my fingers through his hair, transferring all the love I felt for him into the simple act and embrace and smiled as he seemed to calm down. Pulling away, but keeping his arms in place, he whispered, "I'm sorry for waking you. I know you've been watching me for three weeks until I went back to bed."

"I don't mind. That's what friends are for." I replied cheerfully, before a wave of sorrow and anger washed over me, and continued, "Why don't you fight back?"

"Arguing would stir unnecessary trouble and then it would lead to more distrust, so I hold my tongue. I do not wish to start a fight." He replied calmly, a sad smile present on his lips.

"But they're wrong, you're not a bad person." I said, raising my voice, not being able to hold in my frustration any longer.

"That might very well be, but people will believe what they choose to believe." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"It's wrong Itachi and I can't take it anymore." I finally yelled, something snapping inside of me.

"Sakura, I-"

"I love you, Itachi." I blurted out, cutting off his sentence, smashing my lips into his in a desperate need. He didn't respond, though, and I was waiting for him to shove me away and scold me for trying something like this, but he did neither. Standing my ground, I kept moving my lips and tangled my fingers in his hair, fisting them, then finally he responded with a low growl as he moved his lips against mine and pulled me closer, closing the little space that was between us. Slowing down the fiery kiss, he traced my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. I gladly complied letting a moan escape my lips as he plunged into my mouth.

Teasing me, he pulled back every time I tried to rub my pink muscle against his, instead running his tongue across the back of my teeth. Groaning in frustration, I pulled his hair, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him, making my arousal flare. Reluctantly pulling away to catch our breaths, resting our foreheads against each other, panting hard, he said in a hoarse voice, "I love it when you pull my hair."

"You mean like this?" I teased through short breaths as I not so gently pulled his hair again. I smirked in triumph, watching his expression turn into that of pleasure while groaning with his eyes shut. They snapped open a second later, the carnal desire obvious in his never ending eyes. I could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against me and I pushed back, feeling heat travel down to my core as he hissed , feeling chills run up his spine, before he smashed his lips against mine, quickly dominating my tongue as he easily slipped into my mouth, due to my gasp of surprise.

We continued kissing each other with heated kisses, our bodies rocking against each other, moaning and hissing in pleasure as we slowly climbed to our climax, but regrettably he pulled away with lust in his eyes. Shaking his head, Itachi warned, "If we continue this I will lose control."

"Then lose it, I'm a big girl." I whispered seductively in his ear, nipping on his earlobe.

"Sakura." He moaned picking me up and walking into the bedroom, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist, arching my back and letting out a loud moan as the bulge in his pants came into contact with my wet core.

Growling, he laid me down on his bed and climbed on top of me, clearly showing his intention. It wasn't long before our clothes were removed and we were making sweet love to each other.

Collapsing on the bed beside me, he pulled me back against his chest, covering us both with the duvet as he whispered, "Sakura?"

"Yeah?" I replied, not bothering to open my eyes.

"I love you too."He finally answered, kissing the top of my head, before we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_Author's note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this. _**

**_Reviews are very welcome and much appreciated._**


End file.
